The Wedding
by OnnaMurcielago666
Summary: "He's right, Tino." Lukas murmured calmly, "His big brother told him, so he has to be." "Are we really going to do this now?" Emil groaned, throwing up his hands. "It's Tino's big-" "I can't do it!" Wailed Tino suddenly, diving into the adjoined bathroom for safety. "I'll crack like a raw egg! Just go call it off, Eduard! I'm sorry!"
1. We're Ready For You! Hurry!

"Oh, but what if I choke!" Whimpered Tino as his best man swatted away his trembling hands and fastened his beautiful cross-shaped cufflinks for him. "What do I do, Eduard! I'm… you know, 'freaking out'!"

"It will be fine, you Finnish fool." Said the Estonian in the dark blue suit; his sky-blue tie popped against the cream-coloured dress shirt. He put the last cufflink into place and smoothed Tino's beautiful black suit over his shoulders, holding back his friend's tremors. "He loves you. And you love him, or else you would still be with Mr. Russia."

"But what if I don't?" Tino asked, grabbing Eduards shoulders in return and shaking him. "What if I can't say it? What if I choke on the 'I do!' like I did when he asked me to say 'I love you'? What then?" Eduard, releasing his friend gently, stepped out of arms reach and smoothed his sleeves.

"Then you know what." He said solemnly and Tino paled a little, swaying faintly.

"TINO! TINO!" Suddenly, Emil came running in, straightening his coat and shirt. On his tail was his puffin, who was spouting out something mildly insulting. He huffed, puffing and sweating faintly under his Icelandic halo of silver hair, and gasped: "YOU'RE ON! HURRY!"

Emil moved back out of the doorway and into the hall, allowing his elder brother to peek in without expression. His pale blond hair was freed from both his cross hairpin and beret, but gel had tamed it back from his face a usual.

"He's right, Tino." Lukas murmured calmly, "His **big brother** told him, so he has to be."

"Are we really going to do this **now**?" Emil groaned, throwing up his hands. "It's Tino's big-"

"I can't do it!" Wailed Tino suddenly, diving into the adjoined bathroom for safety. "I'll crack like a raw egg! Just go call it off, Eduard! I'm sorry!" Tino's voice projected through the whole room and, quickly, all three men slammed the dressing room door in fear that someone –worst of all Berwald or Matthias would hear Tino raving. "I don't have what it takes!"

"Tino," Lukas said, knocking on the door. "please. Keep your voice down or Berwald will hear you."

"I… I…" Tino fell silent in the bathroom.

"May I come in?" Luka asked, opening the door slightly. When Tino didn't respond, Lukas went in without warning and told Emil one thing: "Dearest brother mine, stall."

"Oh, for God's sake, Lukas!" Emil left. His grumbling and complaining could be heard for at least a minute once he left, which worried Eduard more about Tino being heard, but Lukas' low voice was just an indefinite murmur. He picked up his best friend's discarded shoes, giving their tips a final shine, and readied them by the door. Tino's envelope f vows sat on the table, forgotten in the Finn's panic, and Eduard toyed faintly with the idea of reading them before he left to check on everyone else.


	2. But Papa Said Men Don't Need Underpants!

Emil's grumbling and complaining could be heard for at least a minute once he left, which worried Eduard more about Tino being heard, but Lukas' low voice was just an indefinite murmur. He picked up his best friend's discarded shoes, giving their tips a final shine, and readied them by the door. Tino's envelope of vows sat on the table, forgotten in the Finn's panic, and Eduard toyed faintly with the idea of reading them before he left to check on everyone else.

When Berwald saw Emil re-emerge from the hall, looking a little agitated, his heart pounded harder. He lost all focus and whatever the Dane was saying went right through him like a ghost.

"Emil," Berwald murmured lowly, his deep voice carrying to his procession partner. "Where's Tino?"

"Uh…" Emil sweated nervously, wiping at his face with his sleeve. "He… he forgot his underpants. He had to change." Even in a pure white suit, the Swede was overwhelmingly scary. "He said to get into place and wait for him though."

Swedish lips broke their firm line and curled upward into a rare smile. "He'd be fine without them, but whatever makes him happy…" Berwald grunted, one eyebrow rising as he turned away and took back his post just beyond the chapel doors as the dutiful man he was. There, he palmed the gallant wooden staff he'd rested against the wall, his eyes caressing the artful arrangement of flora and ribbon attached to the head. Emil was amazed by the fantastic substitute for the bridal bouquet, appreciating the way the staff was nearly Berwald's height, and he barely noticed when Peter came running up the aisle in his own little suit.

"Hullo!" Peter called loudly, skidding to a halt at Emil's feet. "Where's mum? Is he ready yet?"

"Just putting on underpants." Emil told Peter, trying to maintain the same story for everyone who asked.

Peter shocked him: "Why? Papa said men don't need underpants when they're getting married! What's the point? Did Mum for- oh! MUM!" Peter went running past Emil, his response totally forgotten in the shortest of short-term memories, and Emil stared after him in bewildered horror as the little island boy tackled his other more feminine father in a tight hug. He wondered briefly what Berwald and Peter were talking about before the petite blond-haired spouse-to-be looked up from the altar and nodded shakily to the puffin at the side.

There ceremony was about to begin.

In a flurry of hastily-taken seats, most of the countries assembled within the pews and sat in a hushed crowd filled with the murmur of excited whispers. Emil could easily pick out the Axis –two of which were happily married-, the Allies –who had already paired off into couples- and the rest of Central and Eastern Europe in their threesomes and couples. Elizabeta had surprised everyone by taking the seat betwixt her old friend Gilbert and her ex-husband Roderich, hinting at some sort of triangle, and to his chagrin Emil could see Sadik smirking at him from his position in the back pew.

When Emil had made it to the doors of the church, he finally looked back on the idealistic scene of their Nordic church wedding and felt a little bubble build in his chest. Tino had Berwald had been common-law spouses for so long, and now the governments were finally casting aside the final restrictions on marriage.

The music sounded and, with a nod from Berwald, Emil and the towering Swede stepped into the archway and revealed the groom's sparkling white attire. A flurry of gasps and comments swept over the other countries briefly, though they kept them to a murmur, and Emil saw Tino stiffen and turn a dark shade of pinkish red. He gripped the cuffs of his own sleeves tightly, biting his lip, and suddenly the Finn began to fidget in a way that made Emil want to bolt him to the floor; he looked ready to bolt, as if he were some king of wild rabbit!

"Come on, Tino…" Emil whispered under his breath, "steady now."

Suddenly, Tino shifted and, instead of turning to leave, he flung himself at the Swede with open arms and Emil had to dodge aside as the couple met in a tackle-glomp for the ages and Tino pulled his fiancé into a sweet little kiss. Berwald didn't object, wrapping his arms around his wife-to-be and deepening the kiss as he handed the staff to Emil distractedly, and somewhere in the background Emil heard Peter asking if this was how weddings were supposed to go.

Luckily, Lukas said 'no'.

"A'ight," Mr. Puffin said roughly, drawing the attention briefly from the couple who were too occupied with sucking face to make it to the actual altar. Emil glanced back and felt his face heat up a little; wow, he'd never have expected to see that side of Tino. "since Tiny and Oswald are playing tonsil tennis, 'I now pronounce you suckers man and man-who-bottoms. Feel free to get a room any time. WITNESSES!" Emil watched Lukas drag Matthias by the ear, looking a little embarrassed, up to the small table where the marriage certificate was waiting to be signed and he smirked when whatever the Dane said to Lukas next got him a brief strangle. Mr. Puffin eyed their signatures, glancing pointedly at the couple still lip-locked, and snarled: "THAT'S IT! WE'RE DONE! EVERYBODY OUT BEFORE THEY START TAKING OFF THEIR CLOTHES!"

Much to Emil's dismay, that didn't clear the church as fast as it should have.


	3. Something You Should Know!

Hey, everybody!

Recently, I was in an accident and got hit by a van. I suffered a level 2 concussion from not wearing my helmet, got 8 staples in my head, got 5 stitches in my leg, and ripped the ligaments on either side of my right ankle entirely away. I'm on crutches and missed some important weeks of school so, while I am trying to write and get you all updates, I'm really also trying to focus on getting better and recovering my lost school performance.

I've got two months of biweekly laser therapy lined up to repair my ankle, and that's going to be so much fun. I love hearing everyone giving me suggestions about my writing and how I can improve it (shout-outs to: **Uninvited Guest(Guest), TheMysticWolf36(user) **and **Lovely Manga (Guest)** for their suggestions on _Bruder, Come Home!_ And _Le Lettre De Mon Amour_). I appreciate everyone else who's helped me along my writing journey, but these lucky two were the only handles I had on file right now.

Unfortunately, I had my laptop with me in the crash and, being on a bike and getting smashed with a van going 66 km/h, it suffered more than I did. The newest chapter of _Bruder Come Home_ was on there, to be posted that day, but as of now all my works and newest updates are out of reach. Hopefully ASUS will recover my files and replace my laptop, but I can't be sure. If they do, I can get my 'Helpful People' list and send another mass letter to all those great writers and writeresses who've been such great people.

Until I post again, and hopefully that's soon,

OnnaMurcielago666


End file.
